


Случайное (в основном) сватовство Дина Винчестера

by hirasava



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди G-PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Особенности ангельских брачных обрядов и их последствия.





	Случайное (в основном) сватовство Дина Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89893) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Примечание: таймлайн 4, начала 5 сезона

На будущее. Если вы ангел, собирающийся приударить за человеком, — Дин уверен — после того, как вы ознаменуете обручение, оставляя отпечаток своей ладони на его душе, вскоре вы просто обязаны сообщить об этом самому человеку. А может и раньше — но не после прохождения ста восьмидесяти из двухсот шагов (черт, серьезно, что ли?), явившись голым в гостиничную постель посреди ночи, проигнорировав перед этим три звонка.

— Какого черта? — спросил Дин. — Ты где пропадал? — будто Кас был мальчишкой, избегающим его звонков, а Дин — да поможет ему Бог — едва ли не сталкером. — Почему ты трижды проигнорировал меня? 

— Был занят, — сказал Кастиэль.

Вообще-то, Дину в первую очередь стоило спросить об этом, но... 

— Почему ты голый? 

У Кастиэля было такое недовольное выражение лица, словно он брал уроки стервозности у Сэма.

— Ты вызвал меня, используя мое истинное имя. Скажи спасибо, что на мне оболочка. 

— О, — сказал Дин. Затем — и тут действительно было бы чертовски полезно знать, что сто восьмидесятым шагом был вызов и контакт — Дин потянулся вперед, чтобы коснуться ладонью плеча Кастиэля. Жест не являл собой какое-то грандиозное предложение в стиле “Выходи за меня замуж и роди мне полулюдей-полуангелочков”. Всего лишь задумчивое прикосновение, чтобы увериться в реальности Кастиэля: вот он, живой и невредимый, несмотря на то, что на его груди вырезан символ изгнания, который впоследствии будет активирован.

В миг, когда ладонь коснулась плеча Кастиэля, Дина пронзил разряд энергии — что-то вроде одновременного удара молнии c оргазмом и сотворения детей из чистого мучительного экстаза. Когда Дин отпрянул, на коже Кастиэля зловещей красной отметиной проступил след в форме ладони Дина. Пожалуй, Кастиэль выглядел еще более разгневанным, хотя черт возьми, это была его вина, раз он не сказал Дину, пока тот не спросил, хриплым и дрожащим голосом, все еще плавая в нирване после оргазма: 

— Что, черт возьми, это было? 

— Ты действительно, — сказал Кастиэль, откатываясь в сторону от Дина и вставая с кровати, хотя ущерб уже был нанесен, — не должен был этого делать. 

— И что же я сделал? — напряженно спросил Дин.

— Заявил на меня права, — смертельно серьезно ответил Кастиэль и вразвалочку подошел к сумке Дина — потому что, ну правда, у нас тут голый ангел, — и заграбастал себе футболку и джинсы.

— Что? — ошеломленно спросил Дин, а затем добавил: — Если ты все равно крадешь мою одежду, захвати тогда и нижнее белье. О Господи.

Кастиэль одарил Дина красноречивым “Я по-прежнему не в восторге от твоего существования” взглядом, и бесстрашно вжикнул молнией на джинсах, будто ангелам не нужно было беспокоиться о такой фигне, как защемление.

— Был ли смысл в твоем призыве? — спросил Кастиэль, натягивая футболку и приковывая взгляд Дина к частично исцеленному и все еще заметному символу на его груди — ужасному дополнению к его новому шраму.

— Я… Мы… Волновались, — ответил Дин, наблюдая, как символ и отпечаток ладони исчезают под черным трикотажем.

— В этом не было необходимости.

— Не было бы, просто позвони ты мне, — с горечью сказал Дин. — Нет, серьезно, что значит: “Я заявил на тебя права”? Это... это как-то связано с тем, что я вырезал символ изгнания или типа того? Потому что не припоминаю, чтобы такое было, когда мы пытались призвать Рафаэля.

Дин знал: нужно было заставить Сэма сделать это, однако Кастиэля беспокоила перспектива того, что кто-то приблизится к нему с бритвой, и в конечном итоге они решили вопрос с помощью“камень-ножницы-бумага”.

— Ритуал пролития крови был сто семьдесят девятым шагом, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я не сообразил, что мы уже достаточно продвинулись к той части, где я включаюсь в игру, — судя по его взгляду, Кастиэль обвинял Дина.

— Погоди, погоди, — сказал Дин. — Ты избил меня, чтобы я завладел тобой?

— В большинстве случаев необходима всего пара капель крови, — Кастиэль подошел к двери. — Наши действия можно считать чрезмерными. 

— Чувак, ты не можешь так просто уйти. Сто семьдесят девятый шаг? — кроме того, что-то говорило Дину: это не конец или нечто столь же простое, как завоевать душу ангела, пытаясь остановить чертов Апокалипсис. — Сто семьдесят девятый шаг к чему?

— К союзу, — ответил Кастиэль. — Если не хочешь дойти до финала, не вызывай меня больше с помощью символа. 

Уходя, этот мудак даже не воспользовался дверью.

***

Дин думал попросить Сэма или Бобби помочь навести справки, но каждый раз, когда он пытался представить, как объясняет ситуацию, видел в красках смеющееся лицо Сэма и его откровенно ехидный ответ, ну и прочую срань в стиле того, как немецкий психоанализ разрушил его жизнь. Вместо этого Дин занялся тем, в чем преуспел больше всего: отрицанием.

Он уже отрицал свои шансы пережить Апокалипсис, не уничтожив половину мира; отрицал то, что вера Сэма в него зиждется на чем-то действительно реальном, а не обычных детских мечтах о желаемой жизни; и отрицал собственную способность придерживаться определенного курса. Что уж говорить о какой-то мелочи вроде получения ангела и каких-то зловещих слов о каком-то союзе?

Все это было довольно легко игнорировать в отсутствии Кастиэля и при наличии актуальной заварушки с очередным монстром недели, но не когда Кас появился у Бобби на свалке, по-прежнему одетый в джинсы и черную футболку Дина. (Маловероятно, чтобы где-то по пути он захватил какие-нибудь трусы, и в мире существовало кое-что, что Дину действительно не стоило знать или на чем сосредоточиваться, пока он стоял рядом со своим младшим братом.) У Дина и правда имелись кое-какие проблемы, и об этом трудно было забыть, особенно когда Кастиэль прижал Дина к машине и спросил: 

— Дин, прошлой ночью ты отказался с кем-то сношаться? 

— Какого хрена, — ответил Дин, потому что, видимо, каша в голове никогда не выходит из моды. Он бы рассмеялся над использованием Касом слова “сношаться”, если бы не зациклился на нынешнем скудном гардеробе Кастиэля (несмотря на стоящего рядом брата, который как последний предатель, вопреки всем недавним душещипательным разговорам о семье и верности, стрельнул в Дина прозрачным взглядом, говорящим, что он не собирается вмешиваться, и отступил назад, чтобы оставить его с Касом).

— Дин, — лицо Кастиэля находилось в паре сантиметров от лица Дина, и для занудного чувачка он нихреново так нависал. Медленно, голосом низким и абсолютно серьезным, он спросил: — Ты отклонил чье-то предложение сношаться? 

— Почему это важно? — спросил Дин.

— Да, — крайне своевременно подхватил Сэм — и куда только делось решение не вмешиваться, подумал Дин, пытаясь донести взглядом: “Я прикончу тебя”. 

— Почему? — продолжил упорствовать Кастиэль, несмотря на то, что уже получил ответ на свой первый слишком навязчивый вопрос.

— Потому что — на случай, если ты не заметил, Кас — у нас тут проблемка с Апокалипсисом, — сказал Дин, — и я подумал, что это немного важнее траха.

— Дин, — Кастиэль смотрел на Дина так, будто мог выжать из него правду одной лишь силой воли.

Дин рефлекторно взглянул на Сэма, который поднял руки и заявил: 

— Я и правда не хочу знать.

А затем вошел в дом, бросив Дина на растерзание взглядом Кастиэля.

— Что означает отпечаток ладони? — тихо спросил Дин.

— Ничего, — ответил Кастиэль, — и все сразу. Значение в контексте. 

— Какое значение?

Взгляд Кастиэля опустился — вот дерьмо — до губ Дина и снова поднялся, встречаясь с его глазами. 

— Это, — и Кастиэль положил руку на плечо Дина, крепко и безошибочно сжимая шрам через ткань рубашки, — само по себе не имеет особого значения. Только потенциал.

Дин сглотнул и крепко сжал руку примерно там, где видел оставленный им отпечаток. 

— А это?

И вот он, тот самый тлеющий взгляд, который, как уже предупреждал Кастиэля Дин, обычно приводил к тому, что Дин тащил в койку его обладателя. 

— Это последний признак намерения. 

Происходящее напоминало извлечение информации из демонов, или из Кастиэля и Уриэля времен первых дней Апокалипсиса. 

— Какого намерения? — проскрежетал Дин. — О чем именно идет речь?

— Союза, — сказал Кастиэль, потому что любил эти загадочные односложные ответы, словно они были последним благом, оставленным Богом в этом мире. Наконец, сжалившись над Дином, добавил: — Брака.

— О, — выдал Дин. Его голос поднялся на пол-октавы, но он ничего не мог поделать, потому что… — Ты имеешь в виду — это типа своеобразные ангельские обручальные кольца?

— Да, Дин, — ответил Кастиэль, и Дину пришло в голову, что это было многострадальное Кастиэлевское: “Я почти женат на самом рассеянном представителе человечества”.

— О, — слабо повторил Дин. — Но нам ведь все равно еще нужно сделать двадцать шагов, да?

— Девятнадцать.

— Что? — внезапно Дин понял, почему Кастиэль спрашивал о несуществующей сексуальной жизни Дина. — Серьезно? Это что... серьезно? — Дин ненавидел мир и все в нем. — А если бы я согласился? 

— Пришлось бы тебе подарить мне еще три свадебных подарка, — спокойно пояснил Кастиэль.

У Дина были вопросы — у Дина было достаточно вопросов, чтобы хватило на несколько десятилетий, — однако вернулся Сэм.

— Эй, Бобби сказал, что в Массе обнаружились предзнаменования… Я не вовремя?

Дин внезапно осознал: мало того, что они с Кастиэлем стояли на неуместном (или, в их случае, скорее крайне подходящем) расстоянии одного вдоха, почти касаясь друг друга губами, но и открыто демонстрировали всю эту фигню с отпечатками ладоней; также они активно сжимали друг друга, и в любой момент это грозило превратиться в объятия и признания вечной дружбы или чего-то подобного.

— Мы еще не договорили, — предупредил Дин Кастиэля, а потом обратился к Сэму: — Куда направляемся? 

***

К слову об обнаженке — по-видимому, это была не разовая сделка, когда речь шла о вызове Кастиэля с помощью его истинного имени, начертанном енохианскими символами.

— Что же случилось с твоей, то есть моей одеждой?

Дин не мог не спросить, потому что — эй, пускай и заношенные старые джинсы с дешевой рубашкой из хлопка, все равно это была его одежда.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие заставлять меня повторяться?! — прорычал Кастиэль.

— О Боже, — ахнул Сэм, — почему он голый? 

— У Дина спроси, — ответил Кастиэль, даже не пытаясь спрятаться за бочками рядом.

— Ты нарочно это сделал? — спросил Сэм. — Не мог призвать свой ангельский трофей после того, как мы избавимся от демонов? 

— Господи, — в ужасе выдохнул Дин, ведь Сэм был прав. Это был ангельский эквивалент вызова жениха для секса.

— Господь, — мрачно заметил Кастиэль, — в этом почти не участвовал. 

Потом махнул через бочки — голый! Ведь такова была жизнь Дина, и он ненавидел ее, — добивать оставшихся на складе демонов. Закончив, Кастиэль подошел к Дину: 

— Снимай штаны. 

— Ребята, мне тут рядом с вами неловко стоять, — отозвался Сэм.

— Только потому, что я вызвал тебя...— сказал Дин, задаваясь вопросом, как лучше объяснить, что его план не включал секс с Кастиэлем на грязном складе.

— На тебе боксеры, — огрызнулся Кастиэль. — Снимай. Свои. Штаны. 

Дин послушался, потому что, намеренно или нет — чувак не может отказать при таком выражении лица у своего жениха. Дин передал ему джинсы, осознавая, что, скорее всего, больше никогда их не увидит. На этот раз нижнее белье он решил не предлагать. 

— Восемнадцать шагов, — сказал Кастиэль, натянув на себя джинсы Дина, словно тот без посторонней помощи не мог сам сложить в уме простейшую арифметику.

— Ты не отвечал на звонки! — в свою защиту воскликнул Дин, ведь — эй, вряд ли раскромсать себя ножом, чтобы вырезать имя Кастиэля кровью, было первое, что пришло Дину на ум.

— Я и правда тут лишний, — сказал Сэм и отступил к дверям склада, по-видимому, намереваясь скрыться в машине.

— Восемнадцать, — настойчиво повторил Кастиэль, шагнув в личное пространство Дина, будто и не заметил того, как ненавязчиво прогнал Сэма.

— Итак, эм-м, — медленно произнес Дин, пытаясь притвориться, что на него не повлияла вся эта нагота Каса, и уж тем более его не затронул приказ снять штаны, сказанный этом жестким и хриплым тоном, а на нем самом было что-то солиднее тонких белых боксеров с сердечками. — Какими будут еще восемнадцать?

— Помнишь печати на клетке Люцифера? — спросил Кастиэль, и, черт побери, этот разговор не должен был быть сексуальным. Дин винил во всем частичную наготу и затяжной адреналин. — Нет конкретных предпосылок. 

— О, — выдохнул Дин. — Мы просто должны столкнуться еще с восемнадцатью из них.

Учитывая, что они уже справились со ста восьмьюдесятью двумя, Дин не слишком верил в свои шансы избежать их.

— Последняя, — сказал Кастиэль, — решит все.

— Как убийство Лилит, — сказал Дин, и — ничего себе — Кастиэль просто продолжал просачиваться в пространство Дина, пока они едва не столкнулись нос к носу. 

— Нет, — возразил Кастиэль. — Гораздо проще, — он наклонился и прошептал Дину в самое ухо: — зачем ты вызвал меня?

— Эм, — глубокомысленно изрек Дин, потому что невозможно мыслить ясно, сталкиваясь с полуобнаженным ангелом на расстоянии в полдюйма. — Из-за демонов?

Кастиэль выглядел почти разочарованным, словно Дин был постоянно отстающим студентом, имевшим потенциал, но растрачивающим его на созерцание пейзажа за окном дни напролет. 

— Ты должен мне рубашку, — наконец сказал Кастиэль, отступая назад.

— Я уже подарил тебе одну! — возмутился Дин.

Снова взгляд как на отсталого студента. 

— И впоследствии снял ее.

...Вся эта история с ангелом по вызову чем-то напоминала порнуху.

— Ладно, — сказал Дин. — В любом случае, в машине есть запасная одежда.

И это было хорошо, потому что Дин не будет возвращаться в одних трусах.

Кастиэль, как всегда сама благодарность, ушел до того, как Дин вышел из склада.

***

В следующий раз, когда Дин воззвал к имени Кастиэля, он почти добрался до первого знака, и тут за его плечом внезапно и неожиданно материализовался Кастиэль. 

— Дин.

Дин объяснил все про охотников и Сэма, и они отправились в путь. Кастиэль, как и Дин, полностью сосредоточился на поиске и спасении его брата. Лишь после, когда Сэм восстанавливал кровобращение в своих запястьях, а Дин клал трубку после анонимного звонка в девять-один-один, Кастиэль сказал: 

— В следующий раз, когда ты вызовешь меня по имени, я тебя трахну.

Он произнес это так, как остальные обычно говорят: "В следующий раз, когда мы устроим вечеринку, с тебя пиво”. 

— Серьезно? — возмутился Сэм. — Вы что, не можете дождаться уединения, чтобы поболтать об этом? 

Дину было трудно сосредоточиться на нытье Сэма и том, как он, вздрогнув от ярости, свалил, словно ему было семь, а Дин снова заговорил о девочках, хотя Кастиэль всего-то произнес: “Я тебя трахну”. Казалось, будто кто-то записал на пленку эти три слова и проигрывал по кругу, и Дин не мог нажать на паузу, пока Кастиэль не опустил ладонь на руку Дина, сжал ее и тихо уточнил: 

— Ясно тебе?

Дин тяжело сглотнул и кивнул.

Глаза Кастиэля потемнели — неудивительно, учитывая сказанное, но он отпустил Дина и отступил на шаг.

— Нам пора идти.

— Точно, — отозвался Дин, ведь полиция уже была в пути, а их с братом ждала охота, прерванная похищением Сэма. Вампиры сами себя не убьют. 

***

Несколько дней спустя Дин настоял на отдельных комнатах.

— Или можешь подождать в машине, — сказал Дин, потому что так они делали, когда с деньгами была напряженка, — но ждать тебе придется долго.

— Все нормально, — Сэм схватил ключ от своего номера, взял сумку и оставил Дина одного.

На этот раз Дин вызвал Каса по телефону.

— Дин, — отозвался Кастиэль. — Ты где? 

— Подожди, — произнес Дин. — То, о чем ты говорил ... — он смущенно умолк.

— Я имел в виду призыв, — сказал Кастиэль, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, но все было болезненно ясно.

— Но если бы я... если бы я захотел… — давным-давно Дин был хорош в этом, текучий, как лучший шотландский виски. Сейчас, пытаясь выяснить, возражал ли Кастиэль, учитывая, что они находились на сто восемьдесят втором шаге, трудно было представить себе те дни.

Наступило короткое молчание, а потом Кастиэль произнес: 

— Скажи мне, где ты.

— Джаспер, штат Флорида. Гостиница “Дни”, комната сто пятнадцать.

Едва он произнес это, Кастиэль внезапно появился в личном пространстве Дина, подходя все ближе. Дин открыл рот, толком не зная, что собирался сказать, но это уже не имело значения — Кастиэль воспользовался возможностью и засунул ему в рот свой язык; его руки обхватили плечи Дина, а бедра прижались вплотную, толкая Дина назад, пока его ноги не ударились о край кровати. Глаза Кастиэля потемнели, зрачки затопили радужку. Он слегка отстранился.

— Семнадцать шагов… — сообщил он и опустил руки на пояс Дина, — если мы сделаем это. 

— Я подумал… — Дин сглотнул и попробовал еще раз, поскольку Кастиэль добрался до молнии и расстегивал джинсы Дина, — подумал, что если вызову тебя...

Стараясь держать тон, Кастиэль сказал: 

— То одно. А это — совсем другое. 

Трудно было думать, когда Кастиэль перешел к снятию с Дина боксеров и осторожному покусыванию шеи. 

— Погоди, так вызов и секс — не два по цене одного? 

— Нет, — пробормотал Кастиэль, касаясь губами кожи Дина; он накрыл ладонями задницу Дина так, словно планировал исследовать руками каждый дюйм его тела.

— Значит, пока ангельски не поженимся, мы можем заниматься сексом всего семнадцать раз? — спросил Дин, помогая Касу стянуть свою рубашку через голову.

— И после, — ответил Кастиэль, будто решил, что Дин забеспокоится, уж не перестанут ли они заниматься сексом, затем его горячий рот накрыл один из сосков Дина. Дин не мог определиться, что же казалось несправедливее — необходимость вести какое-то подобие разговора об отношениях во время секса или то, что в настоящее время голым был лишь он один.

— Серьезно? — проскрипел Дин.

— Честно? — Кастиэль сделал шаг назад, и Дин почти потянулся за ним, но Кастиэль, по-видимому, не столько отстранялся, сколько использовал пространство, чтобы снять свою (принадлежащую Дину) рубашку. — Сомневаюсь, что мы ограничимся семнадцатью. 

Кастиэль был прав — секс не был триггером последние сто восемьдесят два раза. 

— И ты не возражаешь? — уточнил Дин, потому что Кастиэль точно от счастья не сиял, когда Дин случайно его заклеймил.

— Будь я против, метка бы не задержалась, — по-видимому, Кастиэль нигде по пути не прихватил никакого нижнего белья. Дин сглотнул, когда тот двинулся вперед, прижался к нему и повалил на кровать.

— А ты? — спросил Кастиэль гораздо, гораздо позже, умиротворяюще поглаживая левый бок Дина. Сначала Дин не понял, о чем он. — Не возражаешь? — пояснил Кастиэль.

— Последний шаг — решающий, ведь так? — зевая, спросил Дин. С любым другим партнером, после Кэсси, он либо уснул бы уже, либо встал с кровати и вышел за дверь.

Рука Кастиэля замерла. 

— Так.

— Ну вот, — сказал Дин. — Мы просто избежим его, чем бы оно ни являлось. И всего делов. 

Кастиэль после этого замолчал, и если сказал что-то, то только после того, как Дин отрубился. Когда он проснулся, Кастиэля уже не было.

***

— Итак, ты и Кас... — сказал Сэм, завтракая блинами на следующее утро.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь подробностей.

Дин брызнул ненастоящий кленовый сироп на бекон и принялся жевать с открытым ртом, сияя невероятно раздражающей улыбкой в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Сэма, демонстрирующий отвращение к привычкам Дина в еде, словно после совместного детства и последних пяти лет в дороге он все еще ждал, что Дин каким-то образом открыл для себя застольный этикет.

— Не хочу, — подтвердил Сэм, — однозначно. Просто… это серьезно? 

— Да, — сказал Дин, наколов на вилку еще один кусок бекона, — мы всю ночь сидели и обсуждали прекрасное потомство, которое у нас будет, и обменивались кольцами для помолвки, — он закатил глаза и, жуя, спросил: — По-твоему, что между нами произошло? 

— Вот козел, — сказал Сэм и так крепко сжал стаканчик с водой, будто представлял под своими пальцами горло Дина. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

— На дворе Апокалипсис, и у меня тут ангел, который ждет своей очереди, чтобы прокатиться на мне, как на американских горках, — Дин ткнул вилкой в сторону Сэма. — Ты правда думаешь, что это делает меня счастливым? 

Сэм ухмыльнулся. 

— Зависит от ангела. 

Дин подавился, но должен был признать, что заслужил это.

— Серьезно, — добавил Сэм, как только Дин перестал кашлять. — Я счастлив за тебя.

Поскольку у Сэма, как ни странно, имелась совесть, он оставил эту тему, что не помешало Дину с манерами кашалота дожевывать свою еду.

***

Кастиэль исчез еще на неделю, и когда снова появился, излучал суровость и нетерпеливость, словно его раздражал весь мир. Дин, в этот момент висевший на вращающихся по кругу цепях, прикрепленных к потолку, всецело разделял его настрой. Похищение и склад. Почему это всегда склад?

— Не поможешь? — спросил Дин, тщетно дернув цепи, тем самым пустив себя вращаться в противоположном направлении.

Кастиэль поднял руку, сжал ее в кулак и опустил вниз. Цепи, державшие Дина, упали вместе с ним. Он грохнулся на бетонный пол так, что после точно появятся кровоподтеки. Когда удалось перевести дух, Дин приподнялся, метнул в него уничижительный взгляд и сказал: 

— Спасибо, Кас. 

— Пожалуйста.

Кастиэль развернулся, словно собирался уйти, как будто происходящее было безосновательной задержкой, и Дин не стоил его времени. Это не говоря уже о том, что всего неделю назад он вжимал Дина в матрас мотеля и покрывал поцелуями, словно обещаниями, его шею и губы . Ясное дело, Дин ощущал себя почти как после выпускного — поматросили и бросили.

— Ты не собираешься остаться и помочь? — поинтересовался Дин, неловко поднимаясь. Ему действительно хотелось, чтобы он произнес это не как особо ершистая семнадцатилетка (серьезно, Рейчел Маллиган и Вселенная вознамерились отомстить, и Дин жалел, что был таким мудилой в школе), и все, на что оставалось рассчитывать — что звон падающих цепей заглушил его позор.

Кастиэль обернулся, и да, он по-прежнему выглядел несчастным, но теперь казалось, будто Дин его конкретно раздражал. 

— Тебе не нужна помощь. 

— А ведьмы? — сказал Дин. — Которые похитили меня? Не припоминаешь? Как ты вообще меня нашел? 

— Есть дела и поважнее, — произнес Кастиэль, — чем троица прячущихся ведьм, которые хотят, чтобы их оставили в покое. — Его тон подразумевал, что в данный момент им он сочувствовал больше, чем Дину.

— Они напали на меня! 

— Это ты напал на них, — поправил Кастиэль. — Возжелай они твоей смерти, ты был бы уже мертв.

— Они подвесили меня к потолку склада! 

— Они позвонили с твоего мобильного на первый контакт в списке, — сказал Кастиэль, будто на этом разговор был окончен.

— Они украли мой телефон! — в ответ Кастиэль вытащил из кармана указанный мобильный телефон и бросил его Дину. Кажется, несмотря на то, что его подвесили к потолку, у Дина не было права даже на каплю праведного негодования, словно в мире столько всего творилось, а разгребал это все Кастиэль.

Дин, едва взглянув, засунул телефон в карман джинсов, поскольку Кастиэль выглядел так, словно в любую секунду собирался снова исчезнуть, а Дин до сих пор не знал, как они перешли от полузамужества и секса к Касу, глядевшему на Дина, будто он забавы ради занимался убийством котят. Дин подошел к Кастиэлю — не подбежал, Винчестеры ни за кем не бегали, как в дрянных романтических комедиях — и схватил его за плечо. Тот уставился на руку Дина, как бы прикидывая, не скинуть ли ее. 

— Кас, — Дин сглотнул и решил не париться, а просто спросить. — Что я сделал не так?

Его пальцы непроизвольно вцепились в плечо, и Кастиэль растерянно моргнул, на миг дрогнув под рукой Дина. У Дина мелькнула мысль, что его рука находилась практически рядом с отпечатком его ладони. Когда Кастиэль встретил взгляд Дина, выглядел он менее отчужденным, но столь же раздраженным. 

— Ничего. 

Несмотря на сказанное, тон его говорил о том, что вина лежала прямо у порога Дина.

Дин облизнул губы, и глаза Кастиэля проследили за движением.

— Я не понимаю. 

— Вот именно. 

Кастиэль нарочито отступил на шаг и прервал контакт, стряхнув руку Дина с плеча.

— Вот, значит, как, — сказал Дин тихо и сердито: ему всегда было легче быть разъяренным мудаком, чем пытаться загладить свою вину. — Сначала перед тем, как трахнуть меня, ты говоришь, что не возражаешь, однако после тебе вдруг стало не по себе? Что...

— Дин… — попытался перебить его Кастиэль. Он произнес это так, словно хотел либо врезать Дину, либо думал, что сам получит по морде, но Дин не мог остановиться.

— Я не оправдал твоих ожиданий? Прежде никто не жаловался… — это было ложью, ведь мастерство Дина было скорее приобретенным навыком, а не врожденным талантом, — но все бывает в первый раз. Или, может, проблема не в сексе, — теперь Дин коснулся больного места, но он действительно не мог заткнуться, даже когда Кастиэль выглядел так, будто все больше и больше склонялся к мордобою. — Возможно, проблема во мне. 

Дело не в том, что Дин забыл, насколько быстрым был Кастиэль — просто спустя все это время, несмотря на произошедшее, он не ожидал, что тот обернет эту способность против него. В один момент Кастиэль стоял на расстоянии двух шагов, а в другой — уже сжимал в кулак рубашку Дина, приближая его лицо к себе, и у Дина была всего секунда подумать: “Черт!”, и приготовиться к столкновению, прежде чем губы Кастиэля очутились на губах Дина. Это был жесткий поцелуй, полный зубов, и руки Кастиэля переместились к плечам Дина, крепко сжав их. Кастиэль слишком сильно, до крови, прикусил нижнюю губу Дина и прижал его к одному из больших металлических грузовых контейнеров, разбросанных по складу, как детали "Лего". Кастиэль целовался, будто ругался и дрался; словно повторял тот раз в переулке.

Дин позволил ему. Черт, Дин подбадривал его, он включился, будто Кастиэль щелкнул переключателем, присоединенным непосредственно к мозгу Дина; он притянул к себе Кастиэля и раздвинул ноги, чтобы дать ему возможность стать ближе, еще ближе — словно тот хотел заползти внутрь него. “Блядь, — подумал Дин, — это примирительный секс или прощальный?” Было сложновато переживать об этом, когда Кастиэль отстранился от Дина и посмотрел на него несчастными глазами.

— Да, — сказал Кастиэль. — Дело в тебе. 

Затем рванул рубашку Дина (в последние месяцы Дин ходил по магазинам одежды больше, чем когда его настиг скачок роста в средней школе) и поставил засос на ключице, потому что вопреки всем ожиданиям Дина, Кастиэль был из тех, кто предпочитает заниматься сексом, а не говорить о своих чувствах. Дин ощутил необъяснимое разочарование, о котором никогда в жизни никому не сообщит.

***

После этого Кастиэль со странной нежностью вытер их обоих разорванной футболкой Дина и уставился на него, словно он был загадкой, над которой Кастиэль ломал голову.

— Итак, шестнадцать. Правильно? — сказал Дин.

— Тринадцать.

Кастиэль потянулся, чтобы проследить следы зубов, оставленные им на коже Дина. Их было очень много. Кажется, совсем недавно Кастиэль осознал, как сильно нравилось Дину, когда он пускал в ход зубы, и в принципе Дин ценил его умение пользовался этими знаниями, за исключением одного короткого, неудачного и абсолютно ужасающего момента в удивительном минете.

— Тринадцать? — Дин резко выпрямился, послеоргазменную нирвану, как ветром сдуло. — Как мы умудрились дойти до тринадцати? 

— Разве это имеет значение? — Выражение лица Кастиэля не изменилось, и это почти нервировало: пристальный взгляд, как в те моменты, когда он понимал, как разместить последнюю деталь.

— Наверное, нет, — Дин неловко пожал плечами. — Ведь именно последний шаг — самый главный? 

— Да, — Кастиэль наклонился и лизнул синяк на левом плече Дина, появившийся после его падения на складе.

Дин подумал сказать, что ему уже давно не двадцать, и секс в качестве отвлечения не сработает, да еще и через три минуты после первого раунда. С другой стороны, Дин обнаружил, что почти невозможно возражать против прикосновений Кастиэля, и это было приятно, вроде сексуального эквивалента обнимашек. “Я не мог так подумать”, — мелькнуло в голове Дина, потому что, чувак, существовали границы, и они имели место быть — обнимашки не для Винчестеров. Дин откашлялся. 

— Мы избегаем этот шаг, да?

— Ты, — сказал Кастиэль, затем укусил синяк.

Дин издал недостойный звук, но сумел собрать достаточно клеток мозга для уточнения: 

— Что я?

— Ты избегаешь этот шаг.

Кастиэль отстранился и схватил свою рубашку (рубашку Дина, и, черт возьми, он только что осознал, что собирается идти без рубашки. Выглядя так, будто едва избежал избиения, а затем почти столкнулся с несмелой атакой зомби).

— Ты… ты хочешь… — Дин не мог подобрать слов, поскольку в принципе не совсем понял. “Ангельский брак. Союз”, — тихо прошептала ему на ухо память голосом Кастиэля. Атмосфера накалилась, внезапно приготовилась рвануть, казалось, резко повеяло озоном, непосредственно предшествующим удару молнии. — Ты хочешь сказать “да”?

— Да.

Что-то пронзило Дина, сконцентрировалось на его шраме — нечто острое, сладкое и мощное. Лицо Кастиэля было бесстрастным, когда он отвернулся. 

— Двенадцать.

Раздался шелест крыльев, и Дин остался один.

— О, — сказал Дин. — Вот черт.

***

Дин с удовольствием сказал бы, что рационально отреагировал на прозрение (и, вероятно, не должен был удивляться), что Кастиэль был из тех, кто “навсегда”. Хотелось бы Дину сказать, что он все обдумал и смог принять не рванув первым делом к своему младшему брату — младшему, потому что Дин был жалок и действительно, по-настоящему облажался — за помощью и справкой. Хотелось бы Дину сказать, будто он не ляпнул: “Что тебе известно о разводе у ангелов?”, едва Сэм взял трубку.

Дин мог бы все это сказать, но был бы тогда треплом.

— Развод? — спросил Сэм. — Что ты натворил? — И, прежде чем Дин смог спросить, отчего в любом дерьме всегда подозревают именно его, Сэм добавил: — И почему позвонил Бобби, и, смеясь, сказал, что мне пора в Рокфорд? Как ты умудрился вляпаться в неприятности в библиотеке?

В конце концов Дину пришло в голову, что “Б” идет перед “С” в списке контактов, и, вероятно, он больше не переживет, если его вырубят подростки. 

— Ведьмы, чувак, — Дин надеялся, что Бобби не упомянул о подростках. — И я серьезно, это чрезвычайная ситуация.

— Что случилось с кольцами для помолвки?

Лучше бы звук хлопнувшей двери арендованной машины означал то, что Сэм отправился в путь.

С другой стороны...

— Встретимся у Бобби, — сказал Дин. 

Как бы сильно он не хотел избежать насмешек Бобби — вполне заслуженных, — у того всегда были самые лучшие книги.

***

— Ты не пригласил меня на свадьбу? — вместо приветствия произнес Бобби, когда открыл дверь, и Дин передумал. Насмешки над ведьмами-подростками — ведьмами! — сейчас казались неплохой альтернативой.

— Вообще-то мы не женаты, — сказал Дин и попытался, но не смог проигнорировать фырканье Бобби:

— Сейчас лапшу сниму.

Он повернулся, впуская Дина в дом, и спросил: 

— Если вы не женаты, зачем тебе знать о разводе?

Дину пришло в голову, что это может потребовать объяснений, и он уже выслушал достаточно насмешек, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь. Что ему еще парочка? 

— Выкладывай давай, — поторопил Бобби.

— Кас… — Дин застрял на старте.

Что он мог сказать? Что они с Касом трахались, и это был лучший секс с тех долгих выходных с Лизой? Дин был в курсе своего отвратительного послужного списка отношений, никто и не строил иллюзий на этот счет со времен Кэсси, но во второй, или, может, третий раз в жизни он почти хотел попробовать? Что у них с Касом было что-то вроде помолвки, но, несмотря на то, что он мало участвовал в ее осуществлении, Дин обнаружил, что не столько фактическая помолвка до такой степени напугала его, как почти подавляющее подозрение, будто все это пойдет ужасно неправильно, и вина, как всегда, падет прямо на Дина?

Ну да, конечно, а потом они с Бобби могли обняться и поговорить об этом как нормальные люди, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на постоянной диете из алкоголя и подавления чувств. Сэм был бы в восторге.

— Не напрягайся, — сказал Бобби.

— Это… сложно, — наконец, исторг из себя Дин.

— Прибегаешь к фейсбуку для определения своих текущих отношений? — поинтересовался Сэм, появившись из-за угла с книгой в руке, потому что, да, разумеется, Дину было просто необходимо, чтобы еще и Сэм объявился и издевался над ним. Тот смотрел на Дина с неимоверной жалостью. — Знаешь, можно просто спросить у него.

— Точно, — ответил Дин. — Ведь ангелы широко известны своей готовностью делиться информацией.

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Сэм. — Кастиэль, кажется, совершенно без проблем дал мне эту книгу. 

И он ткнул Дина книгой в грудь, а затем вернулся на кухню.

— Твой ангел уже заходил, — сообщил Бобби.

— Мой… — поперхнулся Дин.

Бобби одарил его одним из своих прекрати-идиотничать взглядом. 

— Надеюсь, меня пригласят на обновление обетов.

С этим Бобби направился к Сэму, оставив Дина глазеть на потрепанную книгу в кожаном переплете в своих руках. Возможно — просто возможно — Дин хоть раз мог безболезненно получить ответы. Хотя комментарий Бобби о церемонии обновления обетов был каким угодно, но совсем не безболезненным. 

***

Дело в том, что переезды из города в город и частые пропуски школы, потому что нужно было зашивать раны собственного отца или убедиться, что у младшего брата хватает еды, — такие вещи оставляли немного времени на чтение. Между этим и всеми теми ужатыми по срокам сборами информации Дин быстро научился бегло читать — навык, которым он теперь злоупотреблял. Но даже с самыми лучшими намерениями он продолжал останавливаться, не веря в аккуратно написанный текст.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — наконец сказал Дин. — Разделять еду?

— Если тебя это утешит, — раздался позади него голос Кастиэля, и стул Дина, уже стоявший на двух ножках, выскользнул из-под него. Дин совершенно недостойно вскрикнул, но до пола не долетел. Кастиэль небрежно держал одной рукой спинку стула, и Дин, откинувшись под совершенно странным углом, пялился на него. Кастиэль закончил: — Я сожалею, что съел твой гамбургер, находясь под воздействием Голода. 

Дин сглотнул. 

— Даже если сам… хочешь этого?

Кастиэль вернул стул в нормальное положение, передние ножки аккуратно коснулись пола с негромким стуком.

— Я хочу, чтобы и ты выбрал это. 

— А если... — Дин провел рукой по волосам. — Если я не смогу?

Подтекст: “Если я слишком испорчен для этого?”

Кастиэль наклонился и коснулся губ Дина. 

— Значит, не сможешь.

— Ну, спасибо, Кас, — Дин свирепо посмотрел на него, но позволил втянуть себя в еще один поцелуй, потому что — разве Кастиэль не знал, что в этом Дин был легкой добычей. — Какое утешение. 

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Кастиэль, ведь сегодня издевательства сыпались на него со всех сторон. Когда после этого Кастиэль засунул язык ему в рот, Дину было трудно о чем-либо думать.

***

— Итак, — позже сказал Сэм. — Насчет Каса.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — ответил Дин.

— Дин, после того, как я...

— Я серьезно не хочу это обсуждать, — повторил Дин. Но они в любом случае это сделали.

В конце концов, Сэм выбил обещание, что Дин останется с Кастиэлем-Лизой-кем угодно, лишь бы не один, и не рванет за Сэмом. Дин не хотел этого обещать, но для его младшего брата это был последний вечер на земле, и он не мог ему отказать.

***

Кастиэль отправился на Небеса играть шерифа, а Дин пошел к Лизе, которая взглянула на него и тут же сказала: 

— На этот раз ты определенно идешь за пивом.

Это была не просьба.

Она накормила его обедом и отправила Бена спать, а затем вытащила Дина на заднее крыльцо с шестью банками пива. 

— Можешь оставаться сколько захочешь, — сказала Лиза. — У меня есть гостевая комната, и это на время поможет удержать мою сестру и ее мужа от визитов.

Дин опрокинул в себя каждую банку, которую она дала ему, прежде чем спросил: 

— Почему ты ко мне так добра ? 

Она уставилась на него. 

— Не знаю. Зачем ты спас жизнь моему сыну?

На ночь Дин занял гостевую комнату, однако...

Это было совсем не то, что имел в виду Сэм, и Дин не мог этого сделать. 

Утром он ушел.

***

Вернувшись в Лоуренс, он отправился на кладбище, раскинулся на влажной от росы траве и совершенно впустую потратил на себя пол-литра виски. Он абсолютно не смирился с Сэмом, не мог точно вспомнить, где упал, но это не имело значения. Сжимая в руке бутылку, Дин задумался над тем, что существовал один способ сдержать свое обещание, данное Сэму. Он был уверен, что в багажнике еще оставалось необходимое. Стоять было трудно, как и все установить, но нарисовать нужные символы было почти легко, знакомо, и щелканье зажигалкой стало повседневным событием.

— Дин, — сказал Кастиэль, застряв где-то между испугом и печалью, — что...

Дин, не думая, бросил зажигалку в масло, тогда святое масло запылало и поймало в ловушку разъяренного ангела, приобретшего силы архангела, который также был бывшим Дина.

Кастиэль перевел взгляд с огня на Дина, затем снова вернулся к огню. Он закрыл глаза и очень явно сосчитал до десяти — видимо, кто-то на Небесах обучил Кастиэля управлению гневом, — затем открыл их, чтобы посмотреть на Дина пугающе пристальным взглядом. 

— Это действительно было необходимо?

Дин неловко откашлялся. 

— Честно говоря, я не уверен. 

Кастиэль снова закрыл глаза. На этот раз считал он гораздо дольше. Наконец, он грубо проскрежетал, так будто каждое слово выдирали из горла тисками:

— Дай мне свои штаны. Я не собираюсь обсуждать это голышом. 

Он понял, что, хотя поджиг был легким, попытка справиться с ремнем напоминала управление тяжелой техникой. Кастиэль нетерпеливо помог, выглядя так, словно еще пара секунд — и он поразит его, и Дин действительно, действительно хотел быть достаточно пьяным, чтобы не смущать себя, но, видимо, члену его было плевать на достоинство, когда Кастиэль был голым, и его руки касались Дина.

— Ебать, — сказал Дин, когда Кастиэль спустил джинсы.

— Вряд ли, — напряженно ответил Кастиэль. Больше он не произнес ни слова, пока не натянул джинсы на свои костлявые бедра и не застегнул молнию. — Что, — медленно спросил он, — оказалось настолько важным, что не могло потерпеть телефонного звонка?

— А у вас там, ребятки, что, на Небесах ловит связь? — удивленно спросил Дин.

— Я ангел, — ответил Кастиэль. — У меня ловит связь везде, где я хочу.

Его выражение лица, однако, показало, что он серьезно подумывает о блокировке всех будущих звонков Дина.

Теперь, когда Кастиэль был здесь, одетый в одни лишь джинсы, и свет от огня нежно облизывал оранжевыми всполохами его голую кожу, слишком отвлекая, у Дина имелись проблемы с осмысленностью и всем, что не сводилось к “я скучаю по тебе, и у меня больше проблем с отказом, чем у каких-то двенадцати сирот”. Кастиэль все равно не выглядел так, будто хотел это услышать.

Несчастный и хмурый голос, который Дин абсолютно не собирался признавать своим, сказал: 

— Если у тебя настолько хорошая связь, почему не позвонил?

— Возможно, я ошибочно решил, будто тебе приходило в голову, — сказал Кастиэль, — что я занят поиском способа вытащить твоего брата из ада, не освобождая Люцифера.

— О.

Выражение лица Кастиэля смягчилось.

— Обдумал, как ты мог бы уйти?

— Что? — спросил Дин.

— Так я и думал. 

— Что?

— Если не хочешь ожогов третьей степени, — сказал Кастиэль, — замолчи.

Казалось, Кастиэль сконцентрировался. Ночь была довольно яркой, луна полной, но вдруг потемнело, и вдали послышался раскат грома. Ветер обдувал волосы и одежду Дина, и если бы на Кастиэле был плащ, он, хлопая по лодыжкам, вероятно, добавил бы эпичности его образу. Вместо того, чтобы стоять нелепо полуголым и все еще сексуальным.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты творишь, — сказал Дин.

— Замолчи, — повторил Кастиэль.

В этот раз молния промелькнула ближе, и на них упали первые капли дождя. Еще несколько секунд — и разразился ливень, мгновенно промочивший Дина. Пламя от святого масла в последний раз вызывающе вспыхнуло, затем погасло. Кастиэль смотрел на Дина долгий, напряженный миг, и Дин подумал, не улетит ли он, бросив его в темноте и дожде спать на заднем сиденье “Импалы”. Вместо этого Кастиэль потянулся и коснулся подбородка Дина, скользнул рукой к щеке, обхватив ее ладонью. Она была теплой, в отличие от дождя, который прибивал волосы Дина и стекал по его спине. 

— Ты можешь попросить меня остаться, — ровным голосом сказал Кастиэль. 

Дин был слишком пьян, но он должен был знать. 

— Сколько еще шагов?

— Всего один. 

Кастиэль убрал руку. 

— У тебя есть мой номер.

Дин вздрогнул, но сказал себе, что это из-за дождя. 

— Да, есть.

***

Дин собирался смириться с этим и пережить, но каким-то образом на следующую ночь, лежа на колючем гостиничном одеяле и не особо думая, обнаружил телефон в своей руке, и вот он уже звонил.

— Дин, — раздался голос Кастиэля, и Дин закрыл глаза.

— Кас, — сказал Дин. — Что на тебе надето?

— Ничего, — и в один прекрасный момент Дин решил, что Кастиэль наконец-то понял смысл секса по телефону. Затем, конечно, тот добавил: — В настоящий момент я бестелесен.

— Тогда как ты со мной разговариваешь? — спросил Дин. — Стой, не важно.

На самом деле он не хотел знать.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Я просто, э-э, проверяю, — сказал Дин. Затем: — Ты слышал что-нибудь о...

— Когда я найду Сэма, — сказал Кастиэль, и Дин не мог описать свои чувства, услышав “когда”, а не “если” от Кастиэля, — ты узнаешь.

— Точно.

Наступило короткое молчание.

Добравшись до сути дела в этой раздражающей я-знаю-твою-душу манере, Кастиэль сказал:

— Ты можешь звонить мне, чтобы поговорить.

Дин хотел возразить, но, наконец, серьезно сказал: 

— Я знаю.

— А еще ты можешь сказать мне, где ты, — осторожно предложил Кастиэль.

Дин улыбнулся. 

— Кас. Ты напрашиваешься на визит? — и пока Кастиэль не передумал, Дин назвал свое местоположение: дешевый мотель за Гринсвиллем, штат Иллинойс.

Кастиэль забрался к нему в постель и доказал: нет, не такой уж он и бывший.

***

Дин вернулся к Бобби спустя несколько недель в аккурат к восстанию зомби. Они вдвоем снова оказались заперты в шкафу — на этот раз на втором этаже — хотя, по крайней мере, эти зомби оказались не настолько умными, чтобы попробовать открыть замок.

— Итак, по шкале от одного до десяти, — сказал Дин, наблюдая, как дверь сотрясают кулаки по крайней мере пяти зомби, — насколько мы облажались?

— Одиннадцать, — ответил Бобби.

Стук прекратился. Дин задавался вопросом, не ошибся ли он в слесарных навыках этих зомби. Послышались шаги — ровные и неторопливые, затем последовал звук мясистых ударов. И тишина.

— Дин?

Дин с Бобби посмотрели друг на друга. 

— Слава Богу, что твой парень — ангел, — совершенно отчетливо сказал Бобби.

Дин открыл Кастиэлю дверь — его пальто и левую сторону лица покрывали брызги крови. Дину пришлось перешагнуть через трупы, чтобы добраться до Кастиэля, и ладно, да, брызги крови — это как-то мерзко, но Дин все равно обнял его.

— Ты не отвечал на телефон, — сказал Кастиэль объясняя свое присутствие и явную брутальную офигительность перед лицом угрозы зомби.

— Потерял где-то на свалке, — ответил Дин.

— Мы нашли Сэма, — сообщил Кастиэль.

Дин застыл, по-прежнему обнимая Кастиэля и ощущая, как его мир достиг дна, а потом развернулся. Прекрасная и ужасная надежда сжала его грудь.

— Ну? — поторопил Бобби. — Ты собираешься его вернуть? 

— Когда он будет готов, — сказал Кастиэль.

— Когда он будет готов? — отстраняясь, спросил Дин.

— Небеса изменились. Человеческие души снова могут путешествовать, куда хотят, — сказал Кастиэль. — Прежде чем вернуться, Сэм хотел поговорить кое с кем.

И... ладно, Дин понимал, но это не меняло того факта, что он хотел видеть Сэма прямо сейчас.

— Я могу... — начал Кастиэль, касаясь двумя пальцами лба Дина.

— Нет, — отрезал Бобби, пока Дин обдумывал это, — ты не убьешь этого идиота, даже временно, только потому, что он не может подождать с нами несколько часов.

Дин облизнул губы, заставив себя сказать: 

— Спасибо, но… я могу подождать.

Тогда Кастиэль предложил:

— Я могу отвлечь тебя.

Бобби забавно фыркнул, вышел из комнаты и, многозначительно закрыв за собой дверь, шумно спустился по лестнице. Дин услышал, как вдалеке хлопнула входная дверь, и, по-видимому, спасение их жизней от зомби было бесплатным пропуском в мире Бобби и даже позволяло Кастиэлю выгнать его из собственного дома. Или Бобби собирался забрать оставшееся оружие и убедиться, что Кастиэль никого не пропустил.

— Мы, э-э, мы тут окружены трупами, — наконец сказал Дин, потому что жених-ангел или нет, момент был не совсем романтический. — И у тебя... — он прикоснулся к щеке Кастиэля — кровь стала холодной и липкой.

— Нет, — ответил Кастиэль, и — вау, все зомби пропали, — и у меня ничего нет, — исчезла и кровь. Казалось, Кастиэль не гнушался злоупотреблять своими силами в надежде на секс, и видимо, с Дином было что-то не так, раз его это возбуждало. 

— Тут нет… — черт, рот Кастиэля на изгибе шеи Дина был горячим , — нет... кровати.

— Есть, — сказал Кастиэль, и Дин не собирался объяснять Бобби, каким образом тот внезапно обзавелся новой гостевой кроватью в своем кабинете. Но Дин не возражал, подталкивая Кастиэля к широкому, гостеприимно зовущему матрасу, решив сломать обнову.

***

— Мне нужно идти, — резко сказал Кастиэль, пока Дин все еще плавал в нирване после секса, кайфуя от эндорфинов и пытаясь не заснуть. Кастиэль высвободился из рук Дина и, когда встал, оказался полностью одет. Дин ощутил необъяснимое разочарование, лишившись стриптиза в обратном направлении.

— Когда ты вернешься,— зевая, сказал Дин, — ты приведешь Сэма?

— Да, — пообещал Кастиэль.

***

Дин проснулся от голоса Сэма — обиженного и несчастного. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты выгнал меня с Небес!

— Ты поднял смуту, — сказал Кастиэль.

— Просто потому что...

— Сэм? — Дин выскочил из постели, проигнорировав полный ужаса взгляд брата — вряд ли Дин обладал способностью волшебным образом надевать одежду, поэтому Сэму просто нужно было смириться и согласиться, — чтобы обнять его.

— Где твоя одежда? — спросил Сэм.

— Ты не захочешь знать, — сказал Дин одновременно с Кастиэлем: 

— Я удалил ее.

— Дин прав, я не хочу знать.

Вопреки своим словам, Сэм стиснул Дина с такой силой, будто подлинным выражением привязанности являлись только очень болезненные обнимашки.

— Итак, — наконец, сказал Дин, — как там на Небесах?

— Я расскажу тебе все что захочешь, — сказал Сэм, — если это заставит тебя надеть штаны. 

***  
После того, как Сэма вытащили из клетки, ему дали на Небесах немного времени простоя, пока собралось его тело — процесс, насколько понял Дин, напоминал сборку автомобиля, — он повидал Джесс, их родителей и нескольких охотников в небесной копии “Дома у Дороги”.

— Все начал Эш, — сказал Сэм.

— А закончил я, — добавил Кастиэль.

— Погоди, — перебил Дин. — Почему ты дрался с Эшем?

— Я не дрался с ним, — ответил Сэм. — Эш дрался вместе со мной. И папой. И еще двенадцатью другими парнями.

— Возникла дискуссия религиозного характера, — сказал Кастиэль. — Которая закончилось не слишком хорошо. 

— Охренеть, — сказал Дин. — Я не понимаю, как это могло закончиться мордобоем.

— Алкоголь, — ответил Кастиэль.

— Много алкоголя, — добавил Сэм.

— Итак, алкоголь и религия, — с сомнением сказал Дин.

Сэм что-то пробормотал.

— Что? — спросил Дин.

— Возможно, я случайно обозвал кого-то жопозадом на енохианском, — предположил Сэм.

Дин засмеялся. 

— Что? Жопозад? Серьезно?

— На енохианском это звучит угрожающе, — сказал Кастиэль.

— И тут ввязался Рафаэль, — добавил Сэм.

— Ты дрался в баре с ангелами, — сказал Дин.

— Как я и говорил, — сказал Кастиэль. — Он поднял смуту.

— Я не виноват!

Дин ничего не мог поделать — возмущение Сэма было уморительным. Он начал смеяться, и потребовалось много, очень много времени, чтобы остановиться.

***

Когда Бобби вернулся — он поехал в город убедиться, что повторение зомби-апокалипсиса не распространилось дальше автосвалки, и в процессе нашел причину: очередная ведьмочка просто пыталась воскресить своего отца. Это заставило Дина задуматься о том, не идут ли дополнением эти заклинания к подростковым журналам, — Кастиэль сдулся обратно в Рай, и Сэм снова повторил всю историю.

— Расскажи еще раз, — попросил Бобби, — как Эллен сбила Джона со стола.

— Тебе это слишком нравится, — сказал Сэм.

— Поверить не могу, что пропустил это, — сказал Бобби. — У них на Небесах нет видеокамер?

Сэм посмотрел на Дина взглядом, в котором ясно говорилось: “Помоги мне!”. Дин усмехнулся и сказал: 

— Я бы заплатил за это зрелище.

Позже они сели обедать, и тут их прервал звонок Руфуса. 

— В мое отсутствие не взрывайте мой дом, — сказал Бобби.

— Мы могли бы помочь, — сказал Сэм.

Бобби фыркнул. 

— Ты только что вернулся. Мы с Руфусом справимся с парочкой странствующих русалок. Может, мы и старые, но не мертвые.

— Кушетка или пол? — спросил Сэм, когда Бобби ушел.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Дин, — у Бобби теперь есть гостевая кровать.

— С каких пор?

— Ты не захочешь этого знать.

Дин притащил из кухни бутылку виски и два стакана, несмотря на то, что едва перевалило за три часа, и уселся на диване с Сэмом, всунув ему в руки наполовину полный стакан. Гораздо тише, чем когда спрашивал о Небесах, он предложил: 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нечего рассказывать, — сказал Сэм.

— Да брось, — Дин налил себе в стакан на два пальца. — Ты же со мной говоришь.

— Серьезно, — Сэм покатал стакан между ладонями. — Дело не в том, что я ничего не помню. Кас… Кас вытащил нас раньше. Мы пробыли там, может, пару секунд, и Майкл с Люцифером еще не отпустили друг друга.

Дин… Дин не мог описать облегчение, которое почувствовал, зная, что Сэм не пробыл во власти двух разгневанных архангелов последние несколько недель. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Нет, я лгу, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше до следующего разговора с Касом, который все выложит. 

— Сучка, — сказал Дин, поднимая свой стакан.

— Придурок, — улыбаясь, сказал Сэм, и чокнулся стаканами.

В ту ночь Дин впервые спал спокойно и крепко.

***

За завтраком (хлопьями, потому что Бобби, по-видимому, не имел ни муки, ни пищевой соды для блинов), Сэм сказал: 

— Спасибо. Что сдержал обещание.

— Какое? — спросил Дин.

— Ты знаешь, какое, — Сэм взмахнул ложкой. — Насчет этого пряничного счастья. Ты и Кас. — Дин молчал, и Сэм ухмыльнулся. — Или ты собираешься сказать мне, что вы все еще на стадии “все сложно” на фейсбуке?

Дин перестал есть, направил на Сэма взгляд, который ясно говорил: “Я в красках опишу тебе все подробности употребления смазки и появления засосов, если ты меня вынудишь”, а потом спросил: 

— Ты действительно хочешь знать?

— Мне не нужны подробности, — предупредил Сэм.

— Итак, — сказал Дин через какое-то время, ведь Сэм был не единственным любопытным в семье, и должна была существовать причина, по которой на ум Сэма пришли отношения. — Джесс. Как все прошло?

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как у нормальных людей, — Сэм произнес “нормальные люди”, как остальные сказали бы “единороги”, будто не верил, что они на самом деле существуют, — когда средняя школа закончилась, все переезжают или идут в колледж, или еще что-то? И если они встречаются, один говорит: “Давай сделаем перерыв”, а на самом деле имеет в виду: “Не думаю, что мы увидимся снова”?— Сэм ткнул ложкой хлопья. — Ага.

— Сурово, — сказал Дин.

— Вот почему… я уезжаю на некоторое время. Собираюсь поехать в Стэнфорд, думаю посетить нашу старую квартиру.

— Нужна компания? — предложил Дин. Честно говоря, Дин мог приковать Сэма к столу наручниками, чтобы навсегда уберечь от неприятностей, но также он действительно тогда имел в виду, сказав, что Сэм — взрослый, и пришло время позволить ему самому принимать решения.

Сэм улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо, но, думаю, мне нужно сделать это в одиночку. 

Дин кивнул, подумав, нет ли у ангелов эквивалента монетного трюка Кроули, и сможет ли он убедить Каса посадить “жучок” на Сэма до его отъезда. 

— Кроме того, — сказал Сэм, — не опоздал ли ты на медовый месяц?

— Заткнись, — усмехнулся Дин. — Я думал, ты не хочешь подробностей. 

— Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — сказал Сэм, слишком трезвый на данный момент.

Дин задумался. 

— Я счастлив.

— Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда ты добровольно свяжешь себя, — сказал Сэм, снова улыбаясь.

— Я тоже, — признался Дин. — Но все меняется.

— Ты счастливо женатый человек.

Сэм ухмыльнулся, но не мог долго сдерживаться и по-настоящему улыбнулся.

Дин подумывал сказать: “Ты никогда не будешь слишком большим, я всегда смогу носить тебя на руках”, но это все еще было слишком ново, слишком хорошо. Сэм был сам по себе. Улыбаясь, как и Сэм, только слегка напряженно, Дин сказал: 

— Да.

И смотрите-ка в чем дело: Дин ничего не знал. Дин и правда не прочитал этот гребаный текст — его прервал Кас, а затем финальный разбор Апокалипсиса. Возможно, он мог бы проверить это позже, но подумал, что Кастиэль сказал бы ему, будь все так просто. Как и во многих ангельских штуках, по-видимому, все, что требовалось, было слово “да”. Признание. Слова Дина были такой же перформативной декларацией, как и заявление "Согласен”.

Кастиэль внезапно появился перед Дином с широко раскрытыми глазами, и как раз вовремя схватился за плечо Дина, когда оба упали, и энергия, словно молния, сосредоточилась на знаке, удовольствие и боль, сила — все слилось в одно. В какой-то момент Сэм, должно быть, ушел, потому что, когда Дин очнулся от кайфа и пришел в себя, он лежал на кухонном полу голым, обнимая Кастиэля, и они были одни.

— Черт, — выдохнул Дин.

— В следующий раз, — сказал Кастиэль, хотя оба знали, что следующего раза не будет, потому что эта сделка своего рода означала “раз и навсегда”, — сначала позвони.

Дин медленно отстранился, морщась от напряжения в мышцах от каких-то невероятно богатырских объятий. Дин задавался вопросом, выживет ли он, если уже что-то заимел от простого объятия с Кастиэлем, даже если это какая-то непонятная срань с ангельской душой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Если кто-нибудь спросит, — сказал Дин, — я что-то потянул во время секса. Или охоты на монстров. Любой вариант, который не сводится к тому, что я не умею обниматься.

— Это не было... — начал Кастиэль, и Дин свирепо посмотрел на него. Кастиэль выдохнул, и у кого-то другого это сошло бы за смех, и приложил два пальца ко лбу Дина. Все болезненные ощущения исчезли, оставив после себя лишь нежную, приятную боль, сосредоточенную на метке. Кастиэль последовал губами за своими пальцами, целуя лоб Дина с поразительной, сокрушительной мягкостью. Он коснулся еще одним поцелуем щеки Дина, подбородка, уголков губ, и прижал руку к теперь невероятно чувствительному отпечатку, глотая ртом вздох Дина.

Дин на миг задумался, случится ли его первый в жизни супружеский секс на полу кухни Бобби, но Кастиэль отвернулся, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Дина, и поднял руку, обнимая его шею. 

— Я не ожидал, что ты согласишься.

Если бы Дин все обдумал, то счел бы это нежное признание причиной лгать так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Все, лишь бы сохранить это тепло и уязвимость в глазах Каса, и взгляд, говорящий, что в любой момент он собирался увлечь Дина наверх запачкать чистые простыни, которые Дин постелил на гостевой кровати. Если бы Дин все обдумал, он сказал бы: “Я тоже” и облизнул губы Кастиэля, прижал к нему руки, чтобы увидеть, была ли метка Кастиэля такой же чувствительной, как у Дина. Если бы Дин подумал, он никогда бы не замер и не сказал: 

— Но я этого не сделал.

Кастиэль весь напрягся, мягкость его глаз и рта внезапно исчезла. На этот раз он отстранился гораздо дальше и полностью оттолкнул Дина, чтобы встать. Кастиэль остановился и сжал руки в кулаки, словно физически за что-то держался, пытаясь остаться в стороне. Его голос был глубже и грубее, чем обычно, глаза устремились на тостер, словно он видеть не мог Дина. 

— Какова была природа твоего разговора с Сэмом?

— Я... я не знал, — признался Дин, будто это каким-то волшебным образом изменило бы ситуацию. Сэм улыбнулся предполагаемому счастливому концу пряничного счастья Дина, и Дин не смог забрать это у него, не смог рассказать о пьяной ночи на кладбище, собственной неуверенности и беспокойстве о том, что Кас в любой момент покончит с этим, сообразив, к какому человеку приковал себя. Дин произнес это, действительно имея в виду, но в то же время, он не думал, что это на самом деле правда. — Я думал, что должен согласиться, — жалко сказал он.

—Ты сделал это, — Кастиэль выглядел так, будто собирался убить его, или себя, или их обоих. — Небеса полны формальностей.

Кастиэль, думал Дин, был прав, в целом желая прикончить его. Не то чтобы он снова и снова не вдалбливал ему, что Небеса считали “информированное” в “информированном согласии” ненужной мелочью. 

— Так что же нам делать?

— Я, — серьезно заявил Кастиэль, — найду еще один винный магазин.

И, поскольку таковой была жизнь Дина, Кастиэль сделал это — исчез прежде, чем Дин успел остановить его. Он в тот день пытался дозвониться двадцать семь раз, и либо Кастиэль игнорировал его, либо вообще заблокировал номер Дина. Дин хотел попробовать ритуал призыва, но перспектива быть убитым, вероятно, уже пьяным и очень голым ангелом, восторга не вызывала, поэтому, в конце концов, он сдался и лег спать. Не похоже, что у него были лучшие варианты времяпрепровождения — Сэм оставил сообщение на телефоне о том, что он в дороге на одной из машин Бобби, и сам Бобби позвонил, чтобы сказать, что не вернется еще несколько дней, ибо они с Руфусом являлись посредниками в заключении какого-то соглашения с русалками, у которых, видимо, была целая цивилизация под озером Мичиган.

Он проснулся посреди ночи, почувствовав, как продавился матрас под Кастиэлем и ощутив его горячее дыхание на шее — тот свернулся клубочком на Дине, как очень большая и очень пьяная кошка. 

— Что...

— Остаться, — пробормотал Кастиэль — его губы касались кожи Дина каждым слогом, словно он физически пытался донести до него свои слова, — было бы шагом. До.

— О, — сказал Дин так, словно понял, и его охренеть как не смущали обнимающие руки Кастиэля и прижатое к плечу Дина лицо.

Дин не думал, что ангелы спали, помимо редких приступов забытья, связанных с путешествиями во времени, но дыхание Кастиэля было глубоким и ровным, он не двигался — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Дин наконец не заснул. А Дин долго не спал, глядя на плавную линию щеки Кастиэля, едва заметную в темноте, еще очень и очень долгое время.

***

Утром Кастиэль исчез. Дин хотел позвонить, затем подумал о потрепанной книге, все еще лежавшей у него в сумке. Хотя исследования и корпение над книжками были вотчиной Сэма, Дин любил читать, и ему нравилось узнавать, в чем дело, так что это напоминало специальное предложение “два в одном”. Дин с пивом развалился на диване Бобби и снова открыл книгу, на этот раз намереваясь закончить ее. Дин медленно продвигался по тексту, словно ему дали руководство по вождению, и он хотел запомнить все основные правила. Когда он закончил, у него болели глаза и трещала спина после того, как он выпрямился из скрюченной позы. На полу гостиной растянулись вечерние тени. Дин приподнял рукав, чтобы осмотреть метку на плече, которая теперь была такой же рельефной и красной, как в первый день, и легонько провел по ней пальцами, выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Было столько всего, что Кастиэль не сказал ему, но не Дину обвинять его за то, что тот думал, будто он в курсе. Каким же рассеянным надо быть, подумал Дин, чтобы не сообразить, что вторая метка была потенциальной? Не заметить, что эта улица с двусторонним движением — он и Кас: хотя никакой метки бы не было, не пожелай этого Кастиэль, Дин тоже не смог бы ее дать, не ощущай он отчаяние и одиночество от отсутствия Кастиэля, словно боль глубоко в кишках, и лишь одно желание иметь его рядом? Как Кастиэль мог влюбиться в такого бездумного придурка?

Наконец Дин позвонил Сэму, который, по-видимому, двигался невероятно медленно, потому что только сейчас добрался до Калифорнии. 

— Ты... — Дин сглотнул и попытался снова. — Ты читал книгу, которую принес тебе Кас?

— Ту, которую я тебе дал? — спросил Сэм.

— Да.

— Я пролистал ее, — Сэм остановился. — Знай я, что ты не... То есть, если тебе нужно, чтобы я вернулся… — Сэм замолчал. Потом добавил: — Я не думал, что должен остаться на медовый месяц, но если что-то не так...

— Все в порядке, — поспешно сказал Дин. — Все просто замечательно. Я только... Ты не спросил Каса, насколько она точна?

— Насколько я понимаю, — медленно сказал Сэм, — он сам ее перевел.

Дин потрогал потрепанный кожаный чехол и поинтересовался, сколько времени понадобилась Кастиэлю, когда он начал, и не схитрил ли он, воспользовавшись путешествием во времени, чтобы побыстрее закончить ее для него. Дин задавался вопросом, настолько же сильно хотел он чего-то, кого-то, если приложил столько усилий, желая быть уверенным, что другой человек знает, как сказать “нет” и уйти. Интересно, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы после точки невозврата тот, другой, решил уйти. Он попытался представить, как Кас отрезает его, навсегда возвращается на Небеса и снова лишает доступа. Даже в теории это царапало до боли и пустоты глубоко в груди, и Дин подумал: “О, возможно, что-то в этом роде”.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дин. — Тебе… тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Со мной все хорошо, — ответил Сэм. — А ты уверен, что все в порядке? 

— Ты действительно настолько передумал насчет подробностей, что хочешь увидеть их воочию? — как можно более сухо произнес Дин.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм, смеясь. И, спустя миг: — Думаю… я собираюсь сделать остановку на ночь.

— Увидимся, когда вернешься, — сказал Дин, почти уверенный, что Сэму не понадобится много времени для обратного пути.

Сэм был близко, так близко к месту назначения, но Дин понимал, почему Сэм тормозил перед последним шагом.

***

— Серьезно, я не настолько жалок, — сказал Дин, когда набрал первые пять цифр номера Кастиэля и нажал отбой в седьмой раз.

— Я бы поспорил, — произнес Кастиэль позади него, и телепортация была официально самой нелюбимой сверхсилой Дина.

— Как, э-э, и давно ты там стоишь? — спросил Дин, позволяя своему голосу задрожать, потому что, во-первых, Кастиэль был прав, а во-вторых, если бы кто-то так сильно бортанул Дина, он бы уже двигался дальше, а не становился в очередь, чтобы снова и снова получить метафорический удар по морде.

— Достаточно. Я могу уйти, — предложил Кастиэль

— Нет, — Дин дернулся вперед и схватил Кастиэля за запястье. — Нет. Не уходи.

Кастиэль уставился на руку Дина за мгновение до встречи с поразительно пристальным взглядом Дина. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Дин? 

И, слушайте, раньше он с гордостью указал бы, что это Кастиэль пришел к нему, но… теперь, когда Дин понял, он действительно изо всех сил старался больше не “бить” Кастиэля по лицу.

— Я идиот, — признался Дин.

— Это не так, — сказал Кастиэль со смущающе теплой уверенностью в голосе.

— Насчет этого... — Дин махнул свободной рукой между ними, — я согласен.

— Да, — согласился Кастиэль, так же не колеблясь.

Дин откашлялся, слегка касаясь пальцем пульса Кастиэля. 

— Учитывая второй шанс... — на самом деле, Дин, вероятно, снова облажается, но...

Кастиэль поцеловал его своими сухими, потрескавшимися и совершенными губами, и, по-видимому, Кастиэль все еще был парнем, который предпочитал заниматься сексом, а не говорить о своих чувствах. Дин понимал это, но, кажется, сам он был парнем, которому нынче нужно было обсудить каждую деталь, и он отстранился:

— Я бы выбрал тебя, понятно? При наличии выбора, я бы выбрал тебя.

— Дин, — Кастиэль приложил руку к метке, и Дин издал еще более смущающие звуки, чем даже его предыдущие слова, когда Кастиэль выдохнул ему в губы: — Я знаю.

И даже этого для Дина было недостаточно, потому что его предательский рот сказал:

— Выходи за меня.

Кастиэль выглядел озадаченным. 

— Дин...

— Я понимаю, — поспешно сказал Дин, — понимаю, что это невероятно далеко от тебя, но… но люди, мы... 

Черт, у Дина даже не было кольца; Кастиэль смотрел на него так, будто Дин заговорил на каком-то странном новом языке; и Дин никогда не был из тех, кто решался на весеннюю свадьбу и жаждал пионов в букете, а его сердце было настроено на медовый месяц на Гавайях. Это могло закончиться катастрофически.

— Да, — ответил Кастиэль.

— О, — сказал Дин, внезапно вся кровь прилила к его голове, и она закружилась. Он держался за плечи Кастиэля, чтобы прийти в себя. — Хорошо.

Затем — потому что такова была жизнь Дина — вместо того, чтобы заниматься сексом, Кастиэлю захотелось заняться планированием свадьбы.

***

— Еще одно слово, — произнес Дин, — и тебя вышвырнут со свадьбы.

— Кас, — сказал Сэм, — если Дин не позволит мне быть его подружкой, ты сделаешь меня своим шафером? 

— Я уже обещал Джо эту должность, — мягко сказал Кас. Кастиэль не побрезговал использовать свое новое положение на Небесах, чтобы получить однодневные пропуска для всех, и Дин изо всех сил старался не думать о наверняка уже имеющихся приглашениях у его родителей.

— Одно слово, — предупредил Дин.

— И кем же ты меня заменишь? — подразнил Сэм.

Лучшие друзья Дина состояли из его брата и персоны… ангела… кем бы он там ни был, на ком он женился. 

— Бобби, — наконец сказал Дин.

— Я веду Каса к алтарю, — сказал Бобби.

— Что? — Дин уставился на Кастиэля — тот отвернулся в сторону, у глаз его собрались морщинки и он фыркнул, что было очень похоже на смех.

— Сожалеешь о своем решении? — ухмыляясь, спросил Сэм.

Дин действительно был не из таких, но он схватил Кастиэля за руку и сказал: 

— Нет. Никогда.


End file.
